Best Friends
Best Friends is Ryoka and Kanae's duo song by Prizmmy. Romaji= Machi wa orenji kokoro wa mizuiro Hanareru kimi no senaka ni te wo furi sotto Sayonara no kawari ni tsubuyaita “Jaa ne, mata koko de aou” Machi wa orenji kokoro wa mizuiro Hanareru kimi no senaka ni te wo furi sotto Sayonara no kawari ni tsubuyaita “Jaa ne, mata koko de aou” Hanarete ite mo sugata ga mienakute mo Tsukihi no hayasa ni tatoe nagasarete mo Iroasenai omoide mune ni “Jaa ne, mata koko de aou” Zutto nakayoshi de iremasu you ni… Machi wa orenji kokoro wa mizuiro Hanareru kimi no senaka ni te wo furi sotto Sayonara no kawari ni tsubuyaita “Jaa ne, mata koko de aou” Kitto Hanarete ite mo sugata ga mienakute mo Tsukihi no hayasa ni tatoe nagasarete mo Iroasenai omoide mune ni “Jaa ne, mata koko de aou” …Daisuki na watashi no Best Friend… |-|Kanji= 街はオレンジ　ココロは水色 離れるキミの背中に手を振りそっと サヨナラの代わりにつぶやいた 「じゃあね、またココで会おう」 今だから言えるんだけど 好きな服も　笑いのツボも 家も別にお互い近いわけじゃないから 実はね　最初は　ホントに ただ同じクラスの一人って思ってた だけど今じゃ　かけがえないBest Friend 仲良くなったキッカケなんて 聞かれたって覚えてないの だってキミとの思い出　笑っちゃうぐらいに多くて ココロの引き出し何段目? 整理整頓やっぱり苦手で またキミに怒られちゃうね　ゴメンネ　ダメな親友で 街はオレンジ　ココロは水色 離れるキミの背中に手を振りそっと サヨナラの代わりにつぶやいた 「じゃあね、またココで会おう」 くだらない理由で　ケンカもしたよね 深夜キラキラのデコメで謝るなんてキミらしくて 吹き出して　忘れたケンカの理由 気付けば　次の遊びの約束 当たり前に出来たよね 嬉しくて　長電話したっけ テストの点数なんかじゃ計れないの私たち 見えないキズナで　どこにいても繋がってる 離れていても　姿が見えなくても 月日の早さに　たとえ流されても 色褪せない思い出　胸に 「じゃあね、またココで会おう」 いつか大人になったら 今日が遠い昔になるのかな? 今は想像も出来ないけど ずっと(ずっと)ずっと(ずっと) ずっと 仲良しでいれますように… 街はオレンジ　ココロは水色 離れるキミの背中に手を振りそっと サヨナラの代わりにつぶやいた 「じゃあね、またココで会おう」 きっと 離れていても　姿が見えなくても 月日の早さに　たとえ流されても 色褪せない思い出　胸に 「じゃあね、またココで会おう」 …大好きな私のBest Friend… |-|English= The city’s orange heart is now light blue I gently wave to you as you back away Instead of saying goodbye “See you, let’s meet here again” I can say it now but Your favorite clothes and sense of humor and our homes that are not particularly close by To tell you the truth, I really didn’t think that We would be in the same class But now you are precious to me My Best Friend I don't remember being asked to be your friend Because we've had so many memories that I laugh about How many drawers of acts do you have? As expected, I'm no good at cleaning If I got angry at you, I’m sorry if it hurt you The city’s orange heart is now light blue I gently wave to you as you back away Instead of saying goodbye “See you, let’s meet here again” Why do we fight for stupid reasons It's so like you to stay up all night to decorate with shining stickers We laugh and forget about the fight Even if we promise to have a play-date It’s made for granted I get really happy when you call We’re not to be compared like test scores Wherever you are, we’re connected by unseen bonds Even if an invisible figure separates us Even if days or months go by fast The memories that I carry in my heart will never fade “See you, let’s meet here again” When we grow up someday Will today just become a distant past? But now I just can’t even imagine Always (always) always (always) You always have been a good friend The city’s orange heart is now light blue I gently wave to you as you back away Instead of saying goodbye “See you, let’s meet here again” Surely, even if an invisible figure separates us Even if days of the month go by fast The memories that I carry in my heart will never fade “See you, let’s meet here again” I love you My Best Friend